


Jovial - Gag Gifts

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1513]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The team agrees to get each other gag gifts in addition to the regular presents...
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1513]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2019





	Jovial - Gag Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/22/2003 for the word [jovial](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/06/22/jovial).
> 
> jovial[ joh-vee-uhl ]  
> adjective  
> endowed with or characterized by a hearty, joyous humor or a spirit of good-fellowship:  
> a wonderfully jovial host.  
> (initial capital letter) of or relating to the god Jove, or Jupiter.
> 
> This is for Day 24: Gifts/Gift Exchange/Secret Santa of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/247016.html).

“Did you do it?” Abby whispered to McGee.

He nodded. 

She clapped her hands excitedly, “I can’t wait to see their reactions.”

“What if they hate it?”

“Tim, we already agreed to do gag gifts as a team for Secret Santa. If you’re really concerned about their reaction, just make up for your secret Santa in the regular gift you’re giving them.”

Tim shook his head at Abby’s jovial attitude. “I don’t understand how you can be so blasé about this.”

“I don’t understand why you’re so afraid of their reactions. Tony pranks you so much that surely you’re excited to get revenge on him and if he can’t take a joke he shouldn’t be dishing it out, but trust me Tony can take as good as he gives.”

“What about Gibbs?”

Abby waved her hand dismissively. “Gibbs is a teddy bear. He’s all growly on the outside, but inside he’s just as amused and caring as anyone else.”

Tim didn’t look reassured, but he left her lab to return to the bullpen, so Abby didn’t worry about it. She had her own work to do, plus she knew Tim’s fears were baseless. He’d see when the actual day of the gift exchange rolled around. 

Tim had been growing more and more concerned the closer the day of the gift exchange drew. No matter what Abby said, it didn’t make any difference. In fact, Tim’s shoulders tightened at the mere mention of the gift exchange.

Abby had finally given up on trying to cheer him up. She tried not to be obviously amused when Tim showed up in her lab, but his misery when there was no reason to be worried was a touch amusing. She knew that her gifts would be far worse than anything Tim had done even if he’d followed her suggestion.

When the gift exchange finally drew near everyone had a pile of presents next to them. They’d done it a little differently this year. Instead of drawing names and each person buying one person a gift for the gift exchange they’d agreed that everyone would buy a gag gift under $10 and then could do whatever they wanted for the regular gift.

The thought had been that it would bring some more hilarity to the occasion. After all, wasn’t the point of Christmas to spend time together having fun. Abby wondered if Tim had gone overboard on the regular gift to make up for whatever gag gift, but they’d all find out soon.

By unanimous vote, it was decided that Gibbs would be the first to open his gifts. The gag gifts were to be opened last to give the next person time to prepare and to lessen any annoyance from the gag gifts themselves since the person would already know the regular gift they’d gotten.

Gibbs made quick work of opening his regular gifts from everyone except Ducky and Tony he got gift cards to his favorite coffee shop. Most of them were for $10, but Tim’s was for $50. Gibbs had raised his eyebrow at that and Tim had blushed and looked away. 

Ducky had gotten Gibbs a year’s subscription to a fruit of the month club to encourage Gibbs to eat more fruits and vegetables. Tony had gone with a couple of special woodworking tools that Gibbs had mentioned wanting to try out. Of course, that wasn’t the only gift Tony had for Gibbs, but the other was much more private.

As Gibbs opened the gag gifts, his eyebrows rose higher and higher. The first one he opened was a package of honey dust. “DiNozzo, I still have some of the stuff from last year.”

Tony shrugged and grinned, “That’s why it’s a gag gift, Gibbs.”

Gibbs shook his head and opened the next one, blinking in shock as he stared at a doll that looked disturbingly like Tony with a gag ball shoved in it’s mouth. “I don’t even want to know who gave me this one.”

Abby giggled while the rest of the group looked on in horror, though Tony had given Abby a sly look after he saw what it was. The next gag gift was a lovely cat of nine tails and Gibbs looked around the room in suspicion. “Are you guys trying to tell me something?”

“Do you have a guilty conscience about something, Jethro?” Ducky smiled slyly.

Gibbs shook his head and moved onto the next gift which contained fuzzy pink handcuffs and some matching silk ties that could be attached to bed posts. “Now, I definitely know you’re trying to tell me something,” Gibbs grunted.

The next one broke the theme and ended up being a bag of “coal” aka coffee. Gibbs let out a chuckle at that one as did everyone else and moved onto the last one. After he opened it, he stared in shock not sure what to say.

The last gift was a miniature bed with two men in it. The man that looked vaguely like Gibbs was holding a whip, while the man who looked like Tony was tied up and at his mercy. The entire room was staring at that one in shock.

Abby bounced excitedly. “It moves too.”

Before anyone could stop her, she flipped the switch and they watched miniature Gibbs hit miniature Tony with the whip, complete with gasping from the miniature Tony. 

“Wow Abs. I don’t think my mind will ever recover from that one.”

“You know you want him too.”

“Abs,” Gibbs warned.

Abby pouted, but Gibbs ignored her. “DiNozzo, you’re next.”

“I’m not sure I want to go after that.” Tony grinned, but started opening up his regular gifts.

Most of them had gone with various movies that had been on Tony’s amazon wishlist, but Gibbs’ gift had been a handmade cabinet designed to hold the movies. Or at least, that’s what Tony assumed based on the plans that he’d been given. Ducky had also given Tony a gym membership to counteract all the time he’d be spending on the couch with the movies.

Tony smiled and thanked everyone before moving onto the gag gifts. The first present he opened contained a pair of spankies. Tony held them up and outrageously wiggled them before moving onto the next one.

This one contained a french maid costume and Tony raised an eyebrow. “Do I look female to you?” he asked in surprise. He shook his head and moved on before anyone could answer.

The next gift was a bright pink dildo. “Seriously. Is that what you all think of me? That I’m female?”

“Don’t get your panties in a wad, DiNozzo. We all think you’re plenty masculine,” Gibbs muttered.

Despite Gibbs words, the next gift Tony opened contained a silk lingerie number. The final gift though was the most telling as it featured a bondage duck with Tony’s face attached and a dominatrix duck with Gibbs’ face. “Really guys? Are you trying to tell Gibbs and me something?”

“We just want you to be happy, Tony!” Abby shouted as she jumped at him and hugged him.

Tony shook his head, but hugged her back. He exchanged a glance over her head with Gibbs who nodded. “You guys know that we’ve been dating for a couple of years, already, right?”

“What? Really?” Abby bounced excitedly.

“Yes, Abs.”

“We really thought you guys hadn’t figured it out yet. The UST in the bullpen still seems quite high,” Ducky murmured thoughtfully.

Tony rolled his eyes. “It’s not that bad.”

“I must disagree,” Jimmy protested. “Even I could see it.”

“Fine, we’ll dial it back some,” Gibbs grunted, gesturing for someone else to go.

The rest of the gifts were opened in quick succession. None of the gag gifts had been anywhere as exciting as for Tony and Gibbs. McGee ended up with a farting hippo and Abby a hug a llama book. Ducky got some tire valve stem caps shaped like dicks and there were a number of other gag gifts, though none as good as the ones Tony and Gibbs received.

It seemed that everyone had the impression that Tony was the submissive one, however. “You know I bet their heads would explode if they found out that you bottomed as often if not more frequently than I do,” Tony murmured to Gibbs as they lay in bed together that night.

“Probably so, Tony. Probably so,” Gibbs agreed as he drifted off to sleep content with the minor ache in his ass from being well used.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
